


A Normal Night

by makebei



Series: Brocedes PWP [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 老夫老妻车





	

Lewis脸凑过来，吮吸Nico的嘴唇。Nico顺势张开了嘴，让两个人黏糊糊地吻成一堆。  
“做吗？”  
Nico没有马上回答。他有些犹豫。  
并不是他清心寡欲得像个处女。他也是有着正常生理需求的男人好吗？但是……但是上次的经历让他不太爽。上帝啊Lewis做到最后根本不懂什么叫适可而止，完全不顾他的感受插得特别狠，Nico嗓子都哑了，根本叫不出声。他并不是不喜欢激烈点，但是，这种事情要两个人都爽到好吗？而且后背位让对方进入得该死的深。该死的！  
“好的，不过让我来行吗？”Nico捏了捏Lewis的后颈。“你乖乖躺着就行。”  
Lewis挑了挑眉。哇哦。  
Nico瞪了回去。不行？  
Lewis耸了耸肩。随便你。  
Nico满意地点点头。

十分钟后，Nico满头大汗地骑在Lewis身上。  
“我觉得差不多了。”  
“你确定？”  
Nico懒得回嘴。他抽出黏糊糊的手指，握住Lewis的阴茎，找准位置，缓缓地坐了下去。  
这感觉，真的……难以形容。  
Lewis凑上来亲亲他，又舔了舔他湿透的眼睫毛。  
当他终于感觉到Lewis的毛发抵上他的屁股时，他整个人松了口气。他抽出一只手拉过Lewis，舌头勾住对方的舌头一阵乱搅。分开的时候两个人都气喘吁吁的，唾液形成的银丝扯得很长。  
Nico双手撑住Lewis的肩膀，开始动起来。一开始他还有些笨拙，但几次下来他渐渐掌握了诀窍，既能省力又能爽到。  
Lewis怕Nico着凉，扯过一旁的被子把两人盖住。从外面根本看不清他们两个，只能看见被子在不停地抖动。这让他们像两个正在偷情的青春期男孩。  
Nico不禁为这个想法笑了起来。  
大概几分钟后Nico开始觉得腰酸了。他的动作也不禁缓了下来。  
他干脆停下，拍了拍Lewis的腰。  
Lewis了然地翻身，把Nico压在身下继续抽插。Nico把对方的脑袋拉下来，用舌头糊了他一脸口水。  
高潮的时候Nico又发出了那种接近抽泣的呻吟声，他把头埋在Lewis的脖子里，浑身颤抖。  
快要睡着的时候Lewis又凑过来把Nico抱得喘不过气。Nico掰开他的手，翻过身。然而两分钟后对方又黏上来了。Nico懒得管他，闭上眼睛睡着了。Lewis在他颈窝蹭了蹭，也睡着了。

END


End file.
